


[盾冬]沒有結果的愛戀 (花吐病/校園AU/虐向/完結)

by on_nine_jai



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, OOC (A4人設!!), 主要角色死亡 (虐向), 校園AU, 盾冬!!(但有盾佩情節), 花吐病
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_nine_jai/pseuds/on_nine_jai
Summary: "巴克...""你能重新一次接受我嗎？""現在...我已經再沒有時間....已經沒有能力再去愛你...""對不起，史蒂夫..."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	1. Chapter 1

(1)  
"嘿，巴恩斯，你知道嗎..." 山姆撕開手上麵包的包裝，一邊享受他的午餐一邊說，  
"聽說佩吉患了花吐病。"  
"花吐病？" 巴基打開面前的餐盒享用母親替他準備的午餐  
"你沒有聽說過嗎？" 山姆隨手打開放在桌上的綠茶，隨即一口氣喝掉大半  
"嘿，兄弟。你喝掉我的飲料。"  
"下回我請你吧！" 山姆對巴基眨眼，卻換來對方的白眼

"男生們，你們在說什麼？" 剛剛從小食部買了午餐的娜塔莎把椅子併在兩人中間加入對話。  
"沒什麼了啦，剛才在說我們的女神，籃球隊的經理人--佩吉．卡特，她好像患上了花吐病，那種由於單向愛戀，喜歡對方卻無法傳達愛意的時候而患上的一種疾病。"

"有那麼嚴重嗎？" 娜塔莎好奇的問道

"聽說患上這個病後只有三個月的壽命。而且目前為止也沒有藥物治療這個奇特的病症，唯一可以治療的方法是停止單戀，或者讓你單戀的對象喜歡你，親吻你，和你在一起，這才能讓病得以痊癒。"  
"唉...不知道我們的女神喜歡上那個人呢？那個人會比我更帥嗎？" 山姆唉氣，眼睛卻牢牢盯住巴基的桌子上另一個的飯盒，顯而這是巴基的母親特地準備但是飯盒的主人沒有出現。

"咱們的隊長呢？"  
"史蒂夫好像是要去出外進行籃球特訓，為畢業舞會前一天的籃球比賽作準備。"  
娜塔莎替心不在焉的巴基回答  
"嘿，巴恩斯。平時的話你不總是才打斷我的話，笑我是鳥人，很笨什麼嗎？為什麼今天的你總是在心不在焉，不在狀態似的。"  
"嘿！笨蛋。" 山姆伸出手在巴基面前揮動，讓對方不要再發呆  
"哦。"  
"我很悶。你也回應下我好嗎？"  
"你別轉換話題，我一直留意着你個鳥人在盯着我母親準備的飯盒。"  
"我也沒有辦法呀，巴恩斯母親的便當太香了，再者你就不能同情貧窮的我嗎？，難道你覺得只吃一個麵包能滿足本大爺的胃嗎？"

"..." 巴基忍不住對山姆反了白眼

"我也吃不下兩人份量，拿去吃吧！" 巴基繼續專心吃他手上的飯盒，換來山姆不屑的對視  
"所以，我們俊俏健碩，全校女師生們的心中完美的夢中情人的"籃球隊隊長"史蒂夫，也跟那位「聽說」生病的佩吉一起去訓練嗎？" 娜塔莎語帶不屑，  
"看她的樣子，我才不覺得她是生病，而且這個病根本是天馬行空，單戀就會患上這病？還會嘴裡吐出花瓣？太荒謬的吧。我說她只是為了行近史蒂夫身邊，引起他對自己的惻隱之心而已的謊言而已。"

"幹什麼說得自己就像是嫉妒史蒂夫身邊的女生，難道你喜歡隊長他嗎？" 山姆開玩笑地說  
"親愛的山姆，你那麼快又想要接受跆拳道女皇--娜塔莎‧羅曼諾夫的拳擊嗎？"  
"不不不不不不，對不起！！！女皇大人，請接受小弟的道歉。" 山姆驚恐得放下手上的飯盒雙手合十向她道歉  
"你認同我嗎 ，詹姆斯？"

"詹姆斯？"  
"噢...嗯。我也同意。"被娜塔莎叫了幾次才回過神來的巴基趕快回答，異樣感突然從他的喉嚨走出來，巴基開始咳嗽起來。

"咳..咳.." 巴基用手摁住嘴巴  
"沒事嗎？"  
"沒..噎..噎到.."  
坐在中間的娜塔莎擔憂的問，她輕輕撫摸巴基弓起來的背脊，山姆亦趕快向他遞上飲料，巴基二話不說便接過，大口喝掉手上的飲料，想要把想吐的感覺能隨着飲料一併吞進去，咳嗽雖仍然持續但想吐的感覺暫時得以舒緩。

課室裡吵嚷聲不斷，沒有人在意咳嗽的巴基，人們都在討論着下星期的畢業舞會，邀請誰做舞伴，誰能跟史蒂夫或是佩吉一起跳舞，從而拿到當日的最合拍舞伴獎，因為一直以來的傳統來說，拿到這個獎項不久兩人便會真正成為情侶，所以這時會有很多女生想要史蒂夫做自己的舞伴。

"咳..沒事了我" 巴基深呼吸，嘗試平伏咳嗽的不適，"娜..真的沒有了。"  
"你看起來臉色不太好，而且最近不是都在咳嗽嗎，再者現在感覺身體在發燙呀。你有去看醫生嗎？" 娜塔莎仍然擔憂地問  
"嗯，去看了。所以放心了吧。"  
"笨蛋才不會生病了。放心好了老媽。這傢伙明顯是不屑我飲掉他的綠茶。" 山姆從背包拿出碳酸飲料給巴基，"拿着。這樣就打平了。"

"咳.." 巴基清清喉嚨，"這不公平吧，你知道還欠我多少飲料啊！鳥人！" 巴基用拳頭揮向山姆  
"下星期的舞會你們會怎麼辦？" 山姆伸手接過巴基揮過來的拳頭，不理會對方的憤怒繼續說

"我找了隔壁班的瑪莉，安娜，嘉路蓮，莉莎，他們都拒絕我！"  
"吶，娜。你也找不到舞伴對吧，來陪我了好嗎？娜~"  
"不，我才不是你。"娜塔莎推開山姆的手  
"嘶.." 巴基正專注地擰開面前的碳酸飲料，把嘴角貼在樽口飲掉飲料，清涼的液體跟住巴基的吞嚥滑過喉嚨簡直是舒暢。  
"人家已經有舞伴了，你說對吧。我的吉米❤︎~~" 娜塔莎眨眼向巴基送上飛吻  
"咳..." 娜塔莎的舉動嚇得巴基嗆到了，"咳..我什麼..時候..答應了？"  
"現在。" 娜塔莎輕撫他的背，"有那樣誇張嗎？"  
"咳..咳，我.."  
"不允許拒絕。" 娜塔莎用着黑寡婦般仿佛要殺人的眼神看着巴基，他怕得連咳嗽不敢了，被強忍住的咳嗽令巴基的臉變紅了，那殺氣可怕得連身旁的山姆也不禁抖擻起來

"羅杰斯前輩。" "羅杰斯同學。" "史蒂夫。" "佩吉同學。" "卡特同學。"

"咳咳.." 嗆住的咳嗽令喉嚨才舒緩不久的怪異感再出現


	2. Chapter 2

(2)  
吵雜聲伴隨着人群，吸引了課室裡人們的目光，包括他們。  
整個樓層的學生包圍着巴基他們的課室門前圍住學校的校草跟校花，被包圍着的佩吉神態自若向着男生們揮手，無視女生的仇恨目光。同時站在佩吉身旁的史蒂夫臉紅耳赤，完全不知所措的四周張望。人們紛紛都在說下星期的舞會，籃球隊裡十分相襯的兩人會否以舞伴一同出席，從而成為情侶。

"咳咳。" 無法停止的咳嗽令巴基牢牢掩住強烈疼痛的胸口  
"詹姆斯！我..我不是有心的..."，娜塔莎臉有慚愧，"對不起.."，她的手輕拍他的背脊  
不斷的咳嗽令巴基沒法說起話來，他揮手想要抬頭用眼神回應娜塔莎，卻對上了史蒂夫的眼眶。

"巴基。" 看到巴基的史蒂夫露出尷尬無助的眼神，他想要走往他的摯友身邊，卻被佩吉牢牢的抓住他的手，還把他的健碩的手臂往自己豐滿的胸部壓過去，完全不讓身為紳士的史蒂夫反抗。

"你說過會陪伴在我身邊，直至我的病痊癒。" 佩吉輕聲在史蒂夫耳邊說，便拉扯着他的手臂坐在課室的角落，跟對方享用僕人為自己準備的豐富午餐，正當史蒂夫想要轉身再次望向巴基時，被她拉扯着校服襯衣衣領，在他還未反應過來時，他的嘴唇碰到她的唇，她親吻着他的同時，她用着輕蔑的盯着目睹一切的巴基的身影。

"你說過只會看着我一人。"  
"但是..我.." 突如其來的親吻的史蒂夫腦袋空白，他皺眉頭的輕摸自己的嘴唇，眼睛不知覺地望向巴基，再次跟對方對望，史蒂夫向巴基苦笑着，咳得難受的他無視對方把專注力放在自己咳嗽上。  
"你說過會聽我說的話。" 史蒂夫只好聽從她的話閉上嘴巴

剛才那個眼神是要同情我嗎？  
原來現在的我 已經淪落到連你也要同情我嗎？  
史蒂夫..求求你  
求求你...不要用這個眼神看着我  
就算我知道這是沒有結果的愛戀  
也不要讓我後悔那個即使知道事實卻依然深情着你的自己

"咳咳..咳..." 看到兩人親吻的巴基胸口疼得更難受，要吐的感覺更強烈地再次浮現  
"詹姆斯。" "巴恩斯。" 即使聽到好友的叫喚，但他只是強忍着嘔吐則已經用上全身的力量，整個人難受得只能用咳嗽聲回應他們。

心臟疼得快要炸開，每次呼吸仿佛拉扯着整個人的神經，全身撕心肺裂的疼痛着，巴基的手更用力摀住嘴巴，想要用最後的意志力強忍着嘔吐，不果。巴基連忙站起來，推開身旁的娜塔莎，作為田徑隊精英的他，以最快的速度跑進去廁所，推開空無一人的廁所開始嘔吐，一朵又一朵的帶着血絲的向日葵花瓣從巴基的嘴裡的吐出。

向日葵 --- 沉默的愛，未能說出的愛

剛才史蒂夫跟佩吉的親吻再次浮現在巴基的腦海，還有這些時間他們在一起的畫面，一幕又一幕刺破巴基心臟永遠無法痊癒的傷口，傷痕累累的他無法再承受更多，他已經時日無多。

一直以來巴基都認為史蒂夫在自己身是理所當然，青梅竹馬的兩人很早已經習慣對方在自己身邊，直至兩個多月前佩吉跟史蒂夫走在一起為止，巴基才發現這一切都只是自己所謂的"理所當然"。巴基最初只是咳嗽，某一天，他拿開摁住嘴巴的手，發現手心上有數棵只有指尖大小的花瓣。

咳嗽沒有就此停止。

更強烈的嘔吐令巴基吐出更多的花瓣，鮮血伴隨着花瓣從他的嘴巴淌出，把他的手沾染鮮艷的血紅。巴基張開手看着自己吐出的花，紅色的彼岸花，嘴角不禁淌出微笑。

紅色的彼岸花 -- 無盡的愛情

之後的幾番的乾嘔後，巴基終於停止咳嗽，他的心臟卻仍舊痛楚徹骨地疼痛，滿身冷汗的他隔住濕透的襯衣靠住冰涼的牆壁，剛才強烈的嘔吐以及咳嗽不斷拉扯着他肺部，讓他連呼吸都疼痛得快要炸開，感到眩暈，疲憊不堪的他無力地坐在地上歇息。

"叩叩" 突然的叩門聲打破空間的寂靜  
"嘿，巴恩斯。你怎樣了嗎？" 門外的山姆敲打着門板急切地說，  
"笨蛋蠢材seabass" 更強勁的叩門聲，"先打開門好嗎？"  
"笨~蛋~"  
"別再....吵了，鳥人.."  
"我才..沒事呢.." 巴基有氣無力地回應

巴基忍住眩暈感的不適，勉強扶住牆壁緩緩站起來，按下坐廁的拉掣後打開廁格的門，隨即看到山姆一臉擔憂的看着自己，想要扶住快要站不住的自己。

"我不用扶..."  
"娜站在外面，你躲在廁所已經快要二十分鐘了，午飯時間也差不多要完結，生病的話不要勉強自己了。"

"我不是說我沒事嗎？" 巴基慢慢走到洗手盤的面前洗手後，想要轉身離開時，強烈的暈厥感令他站不住，身旁的山姆趕快扶住他，想要推開對方的巴基卻無力推開牢住自己的手，此刻被扶住的巴基對上鏡前的自己，臉色蒼白，慘白的嘴角沾上鮮明的血紅色，眩暈感加上整個人疲憊甚至無法站穩，看來這樣的自己亦難以讓別人相信自己完全沒事吧。

"我真的沒事，我想應該是感冒加上吃壞肚子吧.." 巴基嘗試提起精神說，"一定是你那枝碳酸飲料的問題吧。"勉強露出微笑

"蠢材！"山姆苦笑地說，扶住巴基讓他靠住自己，"你全身很燙了。"  
頭暈腦脹的巴基沒有回答，接着廁所門外的娜塔莎跟山姆左右扶住站不穩的巴基陪伴着兩人走到保健室讓巴基休息。

"叩叩！"  
"朗姆洛老師。不好意思打擾了..."  
"怎麼了嗎，威爾遜同學，你想要逃課嗎？"  
"不是我，而是巴恩斯他..."  
保健室的門緩緩打開，身型健碩高大，五官輪廓分明，俊俏的臉頰還有古銅色的皮膚，他除了是保健醫生同時亦是體育科老師，這跟史蒂夫是兩個完美不同類型的男性，因此令不少女學生假借身體不適為由逃課到這裡只為了看到朗姆洛醫生。

"冬仔？他怎麼了嗎？" 朗姆洛連忙接過虛弱的巴基，讓他躺在保健室的病床上。  
"嘿，布洛克，又要麻煩你了。"  
"唉，為什麼你總是要讓人擔心你。" 朗姆洛輕撫他燙熱的額頭，"放心交給我吧！山姆你們先回去上課吧。"  
"那..好好休息了。" 說過後兩人回去課室繼續上課

"你還未有跟他們說？" 巴基輕輕搖頭否定  
"笨蛋。昨天我爸爸才跟你說過雖然這個病無法痊癒，但要多休息才能緩慢病情的惡化呀。"  
"咳...咳，對不...起。" 話畢，巴基吐出鮮紅的彼岸花，觸目驚心的血紅令臉色蒼白的巴基變得更痛苦虛弱。

"你還有多少時間？"

"一個月。"

朗姆洛臉有難色，他知道巴基只要是決定要去做的事，就難以再去改變對方。兩人沉默一會，朗姆洛轉換話題去打破此刻的沉默。

"雖然我爸只是你們的家庭醫生，我也只是從小看着你長大，但你這個弟弟從小就一直讓人操心，只懂得逞強，獨自一人背負所有東西，還說什麼要去保護人，現在你卻因為保護對方而傷害自己，值得嗎？你真的不用告訴史蒂夫那傢伙知道嗎？"朗姆洛把倒滿水的杯递向巴基，扶起並讓他吃掉退燒的藥。

"咳咳..不用。" 巴基用着虛弱但堅定的眼神看着朗姆洛  
"那先休息吧。待會我幫你請假，然後先送你回家。" 朗姆洛沒有接下去，他把冰涼的冰袋放在巴基額頭，替他蓋上被子

"貝卡她..咳，因為這兩星期父母親需要到波士頓探望生病的奶奶，咳..所以我答應貝卡，放學後陪伴她去課外活動，所以我不能回家了。"

"不用擔心，我想她比起你，更會想看到我的出現。所以你不要多想，先去休息吧。"  
"我...不用..休..息" 藥力漸漸發作，巴基抵擋不住睡意進入夢鄉

看到熟睡的巴基後，朗姆洛準備離開到校務處替巴基請假，打開保健室門的時候，卻發現山姆神色呆滯的站在門外。

"山姆你....剛才的對話你..." 朗姆洛被對方嚇得沒法正常說話  
"..." 山姆難過的點點頭，"老師，他到底患了什麼病？"  
"花吐病。" 聽後，山姆驚惶的睜大雙眼  
"那..我們現在就去找他喜歡的人..這樣他便會康復..對吧？"  
"所以我們趕快找那個人回來吧，老師。" 山姆繼續說  
"但他從不提起過這個人，即使身體再難受也好，他連半句也沒有提起過..."  
"史蒂夫的話一定會知道，我們去找他好嗎？" 朗姆洛搖搖頭  
"除了我以外，你是第一個人知道這事。冬仔他根本不想讓任何人知道，更何況是史蒂夫。"  
"難道我們只能眼睜睜看着他的的情況日漸轉差，而自己什麼都不做嗎？"

山姆憤怒得抓緊拳頭狠狠地打向牆壁，然後憎恨的盯着對方  
"老師你能忍着什麼都不做，看着他就這樣死掉嗎？" 他咬緊牙關，強忍着停留在眼眶的淚水  
"..."  
"我做不到，我真的做不到.." 山姆哽咽着，他整個人跪在地上，拳頭不停打向堅硬的地板  
"嘿！" 朗姆洛半跪摸過山姆粗硬的短髮 ， "你不是個硬漢嗎？連你也撐不住的話，還有誰可以在冬仔身邊支持他？"

"再者，現在還不是哭的時候呢。剩餘的時間已經不多了，所以現在他的身體只會越來越差，我們要用盡一切的方法找到那個人為止。我能把照顧這個笨蛋弟弟的任務交給你嗎？"

"當然。" 山姆深呼吸，調整心情，吸吸鼻子，擦拭淚水，"我..當然做得到，放心交給我。"

"咳咳.."巴基從朦朧中醒來，全身發燙，渾身無力，眩暈感陪隨着想吐的感覺，胸口仍然疼痛着

淺灰的天花，深藍的被單，房間的佈置，他看看自己身穿尺寸較大的衣物，多麼熟悉的衣物香味，因為這裡是他小時候已經常常到訪的地方，史蒂夫的房間，整個房間都有只屬於史蒂夫的味道，一切熟悉的感覺不禁令巴基回想起以往的他們。

史蒂夫...

"哥哥，你醒了？太好了啦！" 巴基側頭望過去，麗貝卡、山姆還有莎拉看着自己。  
"貝卡？還有莎拉姨姨？為什麼..." 他沒有力氣說，"我會在這裡？....咳咳"  
"哥哥是布洛克叔叔跟鳥人哥哥帶你回家的。"  
"不過學校還有工作所以先走了。他已經放下你所需的藥物了。" 山姆補充  
"姨姨，不好意思，麻煩你了。"  
"你不煩我才算是麻煩。" 莎拉奏摸過巴基燙熱的額頭，"仍然很燙。"  
"史蒂薇這幾天在外面特訓，所以不回家，所以你們就暫時住在這裡。"  
"貝卡，讓吉米先休息吧。"  
"知道。哥哥你休息吧。我會很乖的。"  
"姨姨，真的麻煩你了...咳咳"  
"好好休息..傻孩子.." 撫過巴基因高燒流汗而變得濕透的髮絲，三人先後離開房間

門隨即關上，巴基連忙用手摀住嘴巴咳嗽起來，他無法再忍住要吐的感覺。

"咳咳....咳咳咳.."

巴基吐出鮮紅的彼岸花伴隨着血絲，他弓起的身子隨着咳嗽不停抽搐，強忍着徹骨疼痛得快要發瘋的胸口。不知咳了多久，巴基終於停止咳嗽，本來已經渾身無力的他連最後的力量都被剝奪，他喘着氣整個人無力的倒臥在床上，眼角看到滿地都被他吐出的花把地毯染成一片血紅色。

我已經時日無多了。

他害怕被貝卡她們看到遍地血紅的花會被嚇倒，但是現在他沒有辦法再理會其他事情，眩暈感令巴基的視野都在打轉，眼前越漸模糊漆黑，意識逐漸遠去的巴基昏倒了。


	3. Chapter 3

(3)  
"嘿，巴基！"  
"巴基，快醒過來。"  
"嗯..怎麼了嗎？我還想睡.."  
"快點起來！！！" 史蒂夫用力推醒巴基  
"史..蒂夫？" 巴基睜開睡眼惺忪的眼睛，還是體弱多病的史蒂夫

這是夢境？

"巴基，你看看。"   
"好漂亮啊！" 巴基望向史蒂夫身後一望無際的星空，無數星星在漆黑的夜空閃爍，這是住在市區的他們甚少能看到的景色  
"真想把這刻看到的景色畫下來。" 史蒂夫歎息  
"為什麼？" 巴基疑慮地問，"只要你想看的話，巴基哥哥都會陪着你啊。"  
"咳咳..我怕我會生病..無法.."  
"傻瓜！" 巴基趕快脫下身上的外套覆蓋在史蒂夫的肩上，握住他冰冷的手  
"那個來自布魯克林就算被打也永不放棄去逃跑的小伙子在那？我從小認識的史蒂夫可不是這種容易就被打敗的人啊！而且一直以來你也是打敗了所有的病魔啊。"  
"巴克。" 史蒂夫露出苦笑  
"站起來吧！"巴基抓緊對方的手，兩人同時站起來

"我們要去那？" 史蒂夫被巴基拉着走  
"未來。" 巴基露出燦爛的笑容，"就這樣一直走下去..."  
"嗯，就這樣走下去...直到我們生命的盡頭。" 

天色漸漸破曉，晨曦的曙光劃破了黑夜的寂靜。  
"吶，巴基。如果長大後的我仍然是那樣的瘦弱矮小的話，我應該怎麼辦？"  
"我們俊俏聰明又好勝，打架從不認輸的史蒂薇，有什麼可能會吸引不到女生的目光呢？"  
"這到底是我的讚美或是貶低啊..."

巴基突然停下來，害得史蒂夫差點摔倒，他轉身背着朝霞的天空，太陽慢慢從他的身後升起，照耀着大地，給大自然溫暖。在巴基心中，史蒂夫仿如太陽般的存在，整個人都散發着溫暖的光芒，他露出簡單的微笑，也足以令自己開心一整天，只要他在自己身邊，就感到無比的溫暖安全感。史蒂夫是巴基的光，無論他走到那裡，巴基都願意跟隨着他。

"史蒂夫！" 巴基拉扯史蒂夫的衣領，讓對方靠近自己  
"嗯？"  
"如果長大後沒有人要你的話，那麼你就留在巴基哥哥身邊，讓我以後一直保護你吧！"

巴基俯身對上史蒂夫柔軟的嘴唇。  
史蒂夫沒有拒絕。

接着巴基尷尬得轉過頭，不禁直視史蒂夫。但是史蒂夫握住巴基的手，強迫他看着自己。  
"巴基哥哥，你不會反口吧！會一直保護我，直到生命的盡頭。"  
"嗯，絕不食言。"  
"我也是。"

巴基握住史蒂夫的手看着只屬於他們二人早上的日出，真的很美麗。

"就算我不在你身邊也好，在我回來之前不要做傻事。"  
"怎麼會？愚蠢的事都被你帶走了！" 史蒂夫十指緊扣着巴基的手，"我們回去吧！"  
"嗯，不要讓莎拉姨姨還有媽媽發現我們逃跑出來。"  
"那..比賽看誰先跑回家？" 語畢，巴基已經開始奔跑  
"等我...巴克！" 身後的史蒂夫跟住他的身後一同跑回家

那天，完全不懂愛情，還未談過戀愛的兩個十歲小孩子，向對方許下對"未來"的承諾，當時巴基認為他們永遠在一起是理所當然的。直到十八歲時，巴基才發現什麼是戀愛，知道從少他已經喜歡着史蒂夫，他知道這是一場沒有結果的單戀，卻仍然深愛着史蒂夫。

"咳咳.." 胸口的痛楚把熟睡的巴基強行拉出夢境，眼淚悄悄地從他的眼眶掉下來。

巴基無力地咳嗽着，全身發燙、頭暈腦脹的他無法提起精神來。模糊間他聽到門關上的聲音，然後巴基的額頭感到清涼的舒適感。

"好燙.." 史蒂夫的手碰過巴基的額頭  
"巴基，你覺得怎樣？" 巴基整個人冒出很多汗，整件衣服都濕透了  
"好..熱...咳" 巴基勉強睜開雙眼，隱約看到面前的人的身影，所以只能靠聲線去辦認對方  
"史蒂夫？"  
"對，是我。" 史蒂夫坐在床上，"能坐起來嗎？" 他慢慢扶起巴基讓對方靠住自己坐  
"巴克，你出了很多汗。先喝點水吧！" 水杯被放到巴基的嘴巴前，他無意識間舐了自己的下唇

咕嚕..，史蒂夫看着巴基慢慢地喝掉手上的水，接着從衣櫃拿出自己新的衣物，準備替巴基換掉身上濕透的衣物，他用枕頭抵住巴基的背脊讓他坐起來。

"史蒂夫..咳" 冰涼的水令巴基變得稍微清醒起來，"為什麼你會在這裡？"  
"知道你生病後，我就馬上趕回來啊！待會還要回去訓練。"  
"對唷..籃球比賽..咳.."，巴基努力提起精神，"你趕快回去了.."

"你生病為什麼不告訴我？" 史蒂夫擔憂說  
"以往你一直照顧我，為什麼你生病時總是一個人撐住，你這個混蛋！" 史蒂夫褪去巴基身上濕透的衣物，接着他用毛巾溫柔地擦拭巴基身上的汗水  
"傻瓜！..咳咳，我可是巴基哥哥啊，總不能你這個傻瓜......哈嚏！"  
被褪去衣服失包裹的巴基，因為生病而變得瘦削的身子不經意打冷顫起來，史蒂夫馬上讓他穿上乾淨的衣物，然後用酒精沾濕綿花在巴基身後還有胸口擦拭，嘗試讓身體散熱。

"巴基，先吃藥！"史蒂夫遞上退燒藥跟水，看到巴基把水都吞光後，讓他躺臥在床上蓋上被子。

史蒂夫，請你不要對我這麼溫柔，我會害怕自己捨不了你。

"咳咳..我沒有事了，你快點回去練習了。" 巴基想要拒絕史蒂夫更多的溫柔  
"你總是在擔心我，卻一點也不關心自己，總是在做傻事傷害自己。"  
"在你睡着之前，我不會離開的，就像以往的你對我一樣。" 史蒂望向巴基微笑

既然你這麼懂我的話，為什麼就是不知道我對你的心意

"....佩吉在等你啊" 巴基說出他最不想說出口的這番話

"吶，巴基。愛上一個人的感覺到底是怎樣？"  
"..."巴基搖搖頭，"我不知道。" 他假裝自己從未愛戀過，喜歡上任何人  
"喜歡上一個人的感覺很奇怪，在一起不管做什麼事情也會覺得開心，看到她的笑容便能開心一整天。她不開心的時候，就會想盡一切方法想要哄她開心起來。"

"是..佩吉對吧..？" 噁心感又再次浮現，巴基失神地望向史蒂夫  
"嗯..是她。" 史蒂夫變得臉紅耳赤，害羞起來  
"什麼時候開始？" 想要嘔吐的感覺越漸強烈，巴基抓緊拳頭忍耐着

自從巴基知道自己對史蒂夫的感覺之後，他就一直避開史蒂夫，他很想讓史蒂夫知道自己心意，卻同時害怕這樣就無法跟對方再做朋友，留在他身邊，而且籃球隊的關係，史蒂夫跟佩吉有更多相處的機會，他就逃走得更遠，所以這些時間他們也沒有再好好交談過。

"兩個月前吧！當我知道我喜歡上她的時候。最初我們只是因為幾個月前佩吉成為籃球隊的經理人，讓我們有更多相處的機會。有一天，我發現她生病了，嘴巴會吐出花朵的病，只有三個月的壽命。那天起，我答應過會陪伴她直至痊癒為止，卻在不知不覺間已然習慣她時時刻刻都站在自己身邊，和她一起會感到很舒服和幸福，她給我的快樂、每一個笑容，都是世界上最大的快樂，在她身邊的我仿佛擁有了全世界。"

"雖然我不知道她對我的想法，也不知道她會不接受我，亦不知道我們還有沒有未來，但此刻我想跟佩吉一起走下去，走到未來，走到我們生命的盡頭。不過....我"  
你曾經也跟我說過同一番話，原來這一切都是謊言。  
不，這些都是只是我的一廂情願。  
我真的很笨，原來只有我還牢牢記住小時候我們的每個時刻，說過的每一番說話。  
現在還相信我們即使無法在一起，我們還是摰友...  
但是心再疼也好我仍然沒有辦法阻止自己不去愛你。

"咳咳...咳咳咳.." 胸口劇烈地疼痛着，令巴基痛苦得抱緊身子在被子裡痛苦地咳嗽，單憑聲音也能感覺到那種錐心刺骨的痛楚。

"巴克，你到底患上什麼病？" 史蒂夫半跪起來抓住被子裡燙熱的身子，他想要巴基直視自己

"難道我們不是青梅竹馬的好友嗎？那麼為何我什麼那不能知道！"  
"巴克！為什麼就是不告訴我？ "

難道你想我告訴你，我患上這個無法痊癒的病是因為你嗎？  
因為我愛着你，即使你不愛我，但我也仍然繼續深愛着你。

"單純..咳..感冒而已。"  
"巴克！！！" 史蒂夫語氣變得急躁  
"咳..相信巴基哥哥吧！" 巴基向史蒂夫笑着說，"史蒂薇，我對你從不會說謊！"  
"咳咳咳..咳咳.." 巴基堅定的眼神，讓史蒂夫不忍心繼續跟他勉強吵架下去  
"謝謝你，史蒂夫！" 巴基知道他這個藉口很爛，他高興對方沒有繼續問下去

"巴基...我該怎麼辦？"

"跟隨你的心，史蒂夫。" 巴基抬頭看向他  
"不要做任何會令自己後悔的事情。"  
"任何時候無論你做任何事情，我也會支持着你。"  
"所以倘若我在舞會當天跟她告白。巴基你會支持我嗎？"  
"當然。" 巴基滿足地笑，"咳咳..即使我未痊癒也好，我也一定會出席舞會。"

只要看到你幸福我就滿足了。

"祝你幸福啊，兄弟！"  
"謝謝你，巴基。"  
"我還要去訓練，要先走了！巴克你要好好休息。"  
"嘿，史蒂夫。"巴基強忍住快要淌出的淚水，用着只有自己才聽到的聲線說

"我愛你。"

"你剛才說什麼！？"  
"咳..沒，舞會見。"  
史蒂夫低頭給他擁抱，向他道別。  
"在我回來之前不要做蠢事。"  
"怎麼會？所有愚蠢都被你帶走了！"  
"我會想念你的，兄弟。"  
"你在說什麼，傻瓜。我們在舞會當天見吧。"  
"嗯，再見，史蒂夫。"

門關上後，巴基的胸口撕心裂肺地絞痛着，他吐出大量花瓣，鮮血亦從他的嘴角不停淌出。他沒有想過接受事實去承認史蒂夫真的不會喜歡自己的事，會令自己這般疼痛。巴基的胸口破了一個洞，這是不停滲出鮮血，永遠無法痊癒的傷口，他的心臟從史蒂夫離開的一刻已經被他強硬地拉扯了出來，把一直埋藏在巴基心底裡壓抑的痛苦、難過都被扯出來，鑽心刺骨的痛，疼得巴基只能更用力抱緊自己，仿佛這能減輕胸口的痛楚，更多的花瓣散落在地毯上。  
巴基摀住嘴巴的手佈滿鮮血，連他身下深藍的被單都被鮮血沾污。他用力掩住嘴巴去掩蓋自己的痛苦，眼淚不自主從眼眶淌下，他咬緊牙關緊閉雙眼，想竭力制止抽泣。不果，他忍不住嗚咽起來，他的啜泣慢慢變成持續不斷的低泣，泣不成聲的巴基無力地臥倒在床上，獨自承受別人無法理解的痛苦。

"嘔..嘔.."  
噁心的想吐感令巴基很難受，他很想吐卻除了鮮血以外吐不出任何東西，他只能無力的乾嘔。  
"嘔...嘔.." 強烈的反胃感，他只好無力地繼續乾嘔，任由疼痛不停游走身體各處，多番的乾嘔，他終於停止嘔吐。巴基虛弱望向地上的毛毯，遍地鮮紅的彼岸花花瓣堆滿了整間房間，這就是象徵他對史蒂夫的心意，沒有辦法說出的愛意就連他本人也是親眼一看才明白，原來自己盡投入了那麼多感情也不願放手。不久，巴基抵不住身體的痛楚暈倒了。

他已經很久沒有跟史蒂夫這樣只有兩人一起對話了，最後能夠這樣近距離用眼睛刻劃他俊俏的五官，湛藍好看的瞳孔，整齊的金色短髮，一次又一次把他牢牢的刻劃在腦海。

巴基不想分別這到底夢境或是現實，因為他多麼想這個只是夢境，史蒂夫沒有跟他說這一番話，史蒂夫不會跟佩吉在一起，他們還可以跟以往一樣；但他也希望這是個現實，他最好的兄弟找到他的愛，不會在失去的時候才後悔，看到他得到幸福巴基就滿足了，這個傻瓜有人看着他就不會再做蠢事了，這樣他也沒有遺憾了。


	4. Chapter 4

(4)

這幾天巴基反覆發燒，一時發高燒，一時低燒，這段時間他都只能清醒數小時，所以莎拉替他請了好幾天假。因為持續高燒， 巴基變得更消瘦，臉色蒼白，變得更虛弱。他不知道自己睡了多久。

"山姆、娜？" 斜眼看到山姆跟娜塔莎坐在一旁玩電話  
"哦！你醒了。" 兩人都被巴基自己沙啞的聲線嚇倒  
"我睡了多久？" 巴基的狀況相比前幾天已經算好了，最少他清醒了  
"四天了。明天便是舞會的日子。"  
"史蒂夫的比賽..咳" 巴基想要坐起身，不果。一動起來，胸口又會絞動起來，疼得他無法坐直身子。  
"不要勉強自己。" 娜塔莎走過來，扶住他坐起來  
"史蒂夫的話一定會贏啊。" 山姆搖搖手上的電話，"比賽正在直播，現在我們領先對方十分。"  
"那就好了...咳"  
"我去拿點食物給你。"  
"不用，我沒有胃口。"巴基搖搖頭，"貝卡呢？"  
他沒有胃口，吃了也只會吐出。  
"莎拉姨姨出外接她放學了。"

"咳咳..明天的舞會..." 巴基有氣無力的說  
"詹姆斯，你身體這樣就不要去了。" 娜塔莎摸過巴基燙熱的臉頰  
"對呀！由於我不想被殺掉，所以就讓我這個帥哥委屈地去陪伴她出席吧！再者我們的老媽為了明天的舞會穿得更漂亮，節食了整個月啦~"

"你這個鳥！人！" 娜塔莎一拳打在山姆的臉上  
"不..咳，我沒事，能出席！" 巴基勉強笑起來，"再者..咳，我的舞伴是個美人，總不能要美人失約啊！而且明天是我們的畢業舞會！我們還要取笑史蒂夫是個跳舞白痴啊！"  
"娜你本來就是個美人，比佩吉還有漂亮，無論穿什麼也十分好看！為什麼還要去減肥呢！" 娜塔莎聽後臉紅耳赤，害羞得連忙找藉口離開房間，直白的巴基沒有想到這番說話對娜塔莎來說，這甜美動人的讚美說話，根本就是撩女孩子的行為！

房間裡只剩下他跟山姆。巴基的身體以肉眼可見的方式不斷消瘦，但仍然找不到那個人的山姆卻無能為力。

"咳咳..咳咳" 巴基掩住嘴巴  
"吶！兄弟，我什麼都知道了。" 山姆平靜說，"在我面前不用再忍住了。"  
"咳咳..." 巴基睜大雙眼，嘴裡吐出一朵朵紅色彼岸花花瓣  
"去保健室那天，我聽到了。幾天房間也是我清理的，所以沒有其他人知道。"  
"吶..你能告訴我那個人到底是誰嗎？"  
"我..不知道.." 巴基難受地搖頭  
"你知道我跟老師無可能眼白白看着你死掉啊！難道你忍心看着身邊的人看着你死嗎？"  
"..."  
"詹姆斯．布坎南．巴恩斯！" 山姆憤怒說，"我山姆．威爾遜是不會什麼都不做的人。直至找到那個人之前，我也不會放棄的。"

"就算找到，那又怎樣！" 巴基大喊，"就算你找到那個人，事情又不會有任何改變。"

"我恨我自己，什麼都做不到，無法幫你。"  
"對不起，山姆。如果你想幫我的話，就什麼都不要再問下去，求求你。"  
"你個笨蛋！" 山姆輕力地用拳頭打向巴基的胸口，"我不再問並不代表我認同你的想法。倘若你的情況變得更差，我不會再替你忍瞞下去。"  
"咳...我明白。" 巴基笑起來，"鳥俠！你終於成長了！"

"下，誰是鳥俠！你這個笨蛋，跟我快點吃下藥，還有再沒胃口也要吃點東西，他也不想明天無法跟老媽完整地跳畢一支舞吧！"

"嗯！"

巴基勉強吃了幾口熱湯，吃過藥後，就被山姆趕快哄去休息，不久，疲憊不堪的巴基便睡着了。

第二天的早上，巴基跟貝卡回到自己家裡，為晚上的舞會做準備。接着在中午時分，山姆跟娜塔莎便來到為舞會打扮。巴基的體溫稍微減退，低燒的巴基的精神比昨天好了不少，這是朗姆洛給的超強特效藥的功勞。

"詹姆斯，你的狀態可以嗎？" 為選擇唇膏顏色而煩惱着的娜塔莎問道  
"嗯，除了不時的咳嗽外，精神比以往好了不少。不用擔心。" 巴基笑道，"我覺得那枝鮮紅的唇膏很襯你那件同樣是黑色的長裙。"  
"謝啊！" 娜塔莎望向他們，"男生們，你們那邊怎樣？"  
"我那麼英俊，就算什麼都不穿，也很帥啊！" 說畢，山姆身旁的兩人都做出想吐的表情  
"嘿，老哥！有那麼嘔心嗎？"  
"咳..你自己想吧！"

門鈴響起，三人看看手錶發現時間已經來到下午五時要準備出發，穿得整齊西裝的山姆打開門，看到朗姆洛穿上一身淺灰的西服，配合他曬得古銅色的皮膚，令他整個人都更顯男人味。

"嘩！老哥，你帥爆！雖然都不及我。"  
"山姆，你也很帥啊！" 朗姆洛拍打山姆壯實的手臂，"不過總覺得有點說不出怪異。"  
山姆整理身上的銀色的領帶，襯托着深灰的西裝，變得斯文的山姆，讓人有種說不出的違和感。

"那是因為我太帥的原因。"  
"對對！" 朗姆洛敷衍他，"冬仔他們呢？"

樓梯傳來高跟鞋的腳踏聲，穿着全身黑色西服的巴基挽住同樣穿着黑長裙的娜塔莎慢慢走下來，兩人真的穿得太英俊跟漂亮了。全身黑色令巴基整個人變得更高俏英俊；駁了長髮綁起公主頭辮子的娜塔莎襯上黑色的長裙，突顯她豐滿修身的身材，整個人變得更優雅。兩人走在一起真的太合襯，令山姆不禁去想他們真的有機會在最合拍舞伴比賽跟史蒂夫和佩吉兩者之中取勝。

"冬仔！你帥死啦！"  
"布洛克你比我更帥，你知道嗎？女生們定必會為你尖叫。"

"嘩，我認識了你那麼耐，才知道你可以變得那麼漂亮！" 山姆說完隨即接來娜塔莎的巴掌  
"嘿！你現在是個女生啊！"  
"娜，不要理會鳥人，我們跟着布洛克出發吧！小心！" 害怕穿着高跟鞋的娜塔莎會摔倒的巴基每一步都小心奕奕挽住她步行

朗姆洛打開停泊在屋外的車子，讓巴基兩人上車，身後的山姆連忙走過來。  
"鳥人，你不是懂飛嗎？還有坐車子的需要嗎？" 正要關上車門的巴基說  
"可惡！"山姆伸出擋住車門，想要迫進車廂去，"跟我坐入一點啦！"

因為山姆的鬧劇讓他們遲了出發，當他們到達時，舞會已經開始了。他們四人走進熱烈非凡的會場，開始不久的舞會已經十分熱鬧，現場播放着音樂讓氣氛熱鬧起來，人們都在會場喝着飲料，跟自己的舞伴或是好友，高興地一邊談天，一邊跳着小舞蹈，為待會的第一支舞作好熱身準備，更有不少情侶在氣氛的帶動下，撓住自己的伴侶親吻。每個人都會高中生的畢業舞會悉心打扮，他們都穿着華麗正式的服飾盛裝出席，每位女生們更是美艷動人，一位比一位穿得更婀娜多姿，顯露曼妙身材的裙，為了吸引在場的男生人的目光，可見每個女生都付出了不少努力。

"朗姆洛老師！！" 女生們急忙上前繞住他的手，為朗姆洛而吵架，"老師是我的！"  
"嘿！女生們，老師今天已經有約了。"

"而且今天你們才是主角啊！去找男生們做你們的舞伴吧！"

朗姆洛指指身後的山姆，山姆隨即擺出不同"很帥"的姿態，然後開始進行"尋找女生做舞伴"的大作戰，他用眼神向朗姆洛道謝。只是剛踏進會場不久，除了有部分女生圍住朗姆洛的身邊，嚷着要成為他的舞伴或是合照，更有不少男生圍繞着娜塔莎，讚美她美麗動人的打扮，哄着她做自己舞伴，即使她再三告訴他們她有約，卻仍然很難擺脫男生們。也有不少女生上前哄巴基跟她們跳舞，卻一一被朗姆洛用巴基生病了的理據拒絕了。他需要時時刻刻都看着巴基，他害怕對方會在不在身邊時會發生意外，因此現在朗姆洛仿如母雞般照顧着身旁的小雞巴基。

"咳咳..."  
"冬仔，你不舒服嗎？"  
"不" 巴基輕微咳嗽，笑道，"布洛克，今天的你是我媽媽嗎？咳..咳"  
"對。今天的我的職責是你的母親大人。所以你要聽我的話，我們先找個位置坐吧。"  
在熙來攘往的會場裡，讓巴基有點喘不過氣來，因此他們打算走到會場人比較稀疏的地方稍微休息，但是需要在人山人海的人群中穿插也不是件易事，他們好不容易才找到位置坐下來。

"哈哈..好疲倦啊！" 不久山姆走過來，攤在椅子上，"為什麼..."  
"為什麼..我還未找到我的舞伴..，難道女生們情願自己跳也不想跟我跳嗎？"  
"咳..不要難過，兄弟！" 巴基輕拍山姆的肩膀  
山姆難過的看向巴基，卻換來他同情認同的回應，身旁的朗姆洛點頭表示認同，心灰意冷的山姆變得垂頭喪氣。不久，娜塔莎走過來，有個女生跟隨她的身後一同走過來。

"嘿，山姆。" 娜塔莎指向身後的人，"愛莎還未找到人跟她跳舞，你..."  
"我願意！！！" 娜塔莎還未說完，山姆已經跑出來，"謝啦~"  
"可愛的愛莎，妳願意跟我跳舞，做我的舞伴嗎？" 愛莎害羞地點頭  
"總覺得這刻很像山姆要結婚般，我也感動起來，很想哭。"朗姆洛開玩笑地說  
"我也是.." 巴基假裝哭泣，"咳..咳.."

背景音樂突然停上，人們都停下來向後退，為會場讓出一條通道，會場的燈光都集中在一起，打在會場的入口，門隨隨打開，陪隨人們感歎聲，會場的主持會用着麥克風大聲說  
"請各位歡迎我們的校草校花，史蒂夫．羅杰斯，還有，佩吉．卡特！歡迎他們。"

會場響起如雷鳴般的掌聲，人們都用力地拍掌，掌聲經久不息，在會場裡回響着。  
"好帥！" "太漂亮了吧！" 身穿灰黑色西服的史蒂夫挽住穿着低胸紅色半長裙的佩吉慢慢走進會場，讓會場再推至更熱烈的氣氛。

史蒂夫不停四周張望，直至他看到坐在一旁的巴基後，才鬆了口氣，向他揮手。巴基也向史蒂夫微笑揮手。然而史蒂夫挽住佩吉走往巴基那邊。

"嘿，巴基。你們好嗎？" "老師，巴恩斯、羅曼諾夫、威爾遜同學你們好！"  
"嘿！..咳咳" "怎麼了，老哥！你今天帥死！" "嘿，史蒂夫很久沒見了。"  
他們都跟史蒂夫佩吉打招呼說客套話，只要巴基尷尬似的逃避史蒂夫的對視，坐在一旁咳嗽沒有參與任何的對話。

"咳咳.." 巴基連隨手拿掉身旁走過侍應托盤上的飲料，一口氣喝掉，但沒法阻止變得頻繁的咳嗽，身旁的朗姆洛和娜塔莎輕拍巴基的背脊安撫他。

"巴基，你身體還好嗎？"  
"咳..，嗯，好了不少，除了這惱人的咳嗽以外...咳" 直接被點名的巴基只好加入對話，他笑道  
"差不多是第一支舞的時間，你們不是要去領舞嗎？也需要準備了吧！"  
留意巴基因為史蒂夫接近而令咳嗽變得頻繁，為了知道他的想法是否正確，朗姆洛用了藉口讓史蒂夫他們離開。  
"先走了，待會見。" 史蒂夫望向巴基，巴基點點頭  
說畢，史蒂夫點點頭跟佩吉離開。漸漸巴基頻繁的咳嗽也得以舒緩，當朗姆洛想向他提問時，第一支舞的準備音樂響起了。人們紛紛走到會場中心圍繞着舞池站立，巴基他們也離開座位走近觀賞校長東尼．史達和副校長小辣椒．波茲的領舞。

兩人十分合拍，他們的舞技十分熟練，音樂聲的襯托下，整支舞都令人有賞心悅目的感覺。  
當第一支舞的音樂結束後，學生們陸陸續續走到舞池跳舞，巴基他們亦慢慢走過去。

"親愛的小姐，請。"  
巴基鬆開挽住的手，伸出手邀請娜塔莎先走進舞池，身旁的紳士們都邀請着自己的舞伴。  
"羅曼諾夫小姐，賞面跟我跳支舞嗎？"  
"當然！" 娜塔莎搭上巴基的手，牽住慢慢走進舞池  
雖然兩人認識了很久，但要這樣牽着手，還有跳舞，他們都是第一次。

音樂隨隨響起，巴基熟練地攬過娜塔莎的腰，開始領着她跳舞。  
"嘿，認識了他這麼耐，也不知道你懂跳舞啊！" 娜塔莎跟住巴基的帶領，完美轉了個圈  
"我不懂啊，只是剛才看着東尼校長的舞蹈後，即場發揮而已。"  
"太強的運動神經了吧！" 娜塔莎感歎着  
"妳也不差啊，親愛的小姐。"  
"感謝讚美！"

兩人默契十足，跳出一步又步優雅的舞姿，他們隨着音樂舞動着起來，成功把所有人的目光都注視在兩人身上，令本來人們注視住的史蒂夫跟佩吉，都紛紛將注意力投放在巴基他們身上。

"不愧是巴基還有娜！他們太棒了！" 來自史蒂夫發自心底裡的感歎  
"哼！" 佩吉小聲說，無法成為眾人目光的佩吉感到不屑，心想又是巴恩斯那傢伙，要知道她用了很多方法及藉口才能成功留在史蒂夫的身邊，她差點就成功，所以她不會就此就放棄。  
"嗯，佩吉怎麼了？"  
"咳..沒有。"  
"需要休息嗎？" 佩吉假裝虛弱的點頭，史蒂夫扶住佩吉離開舞池回到一旁坐下休息

自從佩吉從高中插班，第一眼看到史蒂夫時已經對他有好感，她自知自己是個美人，一直以來她都受男生歡迎，可是史蒂夫卻不是那種人會親近自己的人，而且史蒂夫身邊還有那個黏人的巴基。佩吉打從心底裡討厭他，因為他什麼時候都黏住史蒂夫，讓她難以有機會接近史蒂夫，她想了很多不同的方法，也無法接近史蒂夫。她一直計劃着只為了能在高中畢業前能和史蒂夫在一起，創造只屬於兩人的回憶，為了這個目的，佩吉無論什麼事情都願意做，直至高三籃球隊的經理人因學業問題要退出，她成為代理經理人之後才有機會接近他，但仍未能像現在一樣跟史蒂夫是曖昧、戀人未滿的關係。直到有一天，她在醫院探望完親戚後，剛好碰到巴基，她悄悄地跟着他，巴基在等待看醫生的期間一直在咳嗽，臉色也不好，當佩吉打量巴基患了什麼怪病時，巴基從診療室匆忙走出來，把手持的東西扔進垃圾箱後便離開。佩吉小心上前，取出扔進垃圾箱的物件，巴基的醫療報告，報告的內容顯示着他患了花吐病，無法痊癒的病，佩吉回家後查看更多關於這個病之後，患者只有三個月的壽命，只能靠藥物減輕病人的不適。她反覆思考巴基獨自看醫生的話，那麼他就是想忍瞞，所以最後佩吉假裝患上這個病，想獲得史蒂夫的注意，讓他留在自己身邊，這樣巴基便不能留在史蒂夫身邊。

佩吉已經忍耐兩個月多的時間，每刻她都要假裝自己發病，從手袋裡悄悄拿出花瓣假裝從嘴裡吐出，讓史蒂夫去關心自己，承諾痊癒前也陪伴着自己。再者，這樣就不用看到巴基了，因為不久他就無法再和史蒂夫在一起，對佩吉而言差點她就能成功，和史蒂夫在一起。

第二支舞的音樂結束了，人們都圍繞巴基跟娜塔莎鼓掌，接着人們離開舞池，讓史蒂夫跟佩吉最後的一支舞，為舞會劃上完美的結局。

"咳..咳.." 回到會場角落的座位休息時巴基的狀態突然變差了  
"詹姆斯！你還好嗎？" 巴基點頭，那個時刻快要到了，他擔憂着自己無法看到最後一刻  
"冬仔！" 朗姆洛在巴基耳邊問，"告訴我，那個人是否史蒂夫？"  
"咳咳..不.." 巴基摀住嘴巴，搖頭說，"不是他。"

最後一支舞的音樂響起了，着史蒂夫挽住佩吉走到舞池中心跳舞，舞台的燈光照亮着舞池的主角。史蒂夫跟佩吉的默契很好，但顯而可見史蒂夫是個跳舞白痴，在短短一支舞，他已經有好幾次差點被自己的皮鞋摔倒，還差點踏到佩吉的高跟鞋，害得史蒂夫分分秒秒都在跟佩吉道歉。

"咳咳.."巴基沒有多餘的時間取笑史蒂夫這個跳舞笨蛋，山姆跟娜塔莎也一樣，朗姆洛摸過巴基燙熱的額頭

"你又發高燒了。" 朗姆洛說，"我們去醫院好嗎，冬仔？"  
"咳咳..不行..，我答應過史蒂夫..要看着他..咳"  
"詹姆斯，待會再跟史蒂夫說，我們先去醫院好嗎？"  
"不...求求你，讓我看到最後...咳咳"

舞蹈隨住音樂結束而停止，眾人沒有被史蒂夫"優秀"的舞技影響，人們都為他們跳的最後一支舞而鼓掌，當人群正要散去之際，史蒂夫拉住佩吉的手。

"佩吉，我有些事情想跟你說。"  
"史蒂夫？"  
"佩吉，我喜歡你！"史蒂夫雙手牽住佩吉，讓她正面面向自己

巴基的胸口強烈的疼痛着，同時他難受得要吐，他掩住嘴巴把強忍着嘔吐

他腦海想着他吐出的花瓣傳染了給他們怎麼辦？

"咳咳..嘔" 鮮血從巴基嘴裡吐出  
"詹姆斯！" 娜塔莎抱緊巴基在自己懷裡  
"哈..." 他低頭望向沾滿鮮血的手，笑了起來  
"要盡快送他到醫院！" 朗姆洛急切地說，"再不走的話，他會死掉。"

巴基的咳嗽從嘴巴吐出大量鮮血，令娜塔莎的手臂都染上血紅色，當山姆站起來想要背起巴基時，被巴基推開，他虛弱地靠住娜塔莎說  
"咳..我答應過他..要陪伴他到...最後..不能走.." 簡單的話語都讓巴基喘不過氣

我不能離開。  
我答應過要陪伴史蒂夫最後....直至生命的盡頭。

"最初答應過陪伴着你直到痊癒，這段時間我習慣了你在我身邊，看到你開心我也會跟着開心起來。我知道你喜歡的人不是我，也知道你不一定會接受我。而且三個月的期限即將來到了，即使我不知道我們會否有未來，但是餘下的時間我都希望可以留在你身邊，倘若我們還有時間，我希望可以和你走到未來，陪着你走到生命的盡頭！"

"佩吉，你願意做我的女朋友嗎？"  
"咳..我願意.." 佩吉嘴裡吐出鮮紅的玫瑰，"史蒂夫。"

"咳咳...你要幸福.." 巴基吐出更多的鮮血，"史蒂夫。"

眾人為史蒂夫的成功告白而鼓掌歡呼，兩人亦因此高興得擁抱在一起，史蒂夫還抱起佩吉轉圈起來，整個會場都響透着歡樂的掌聲。而巴基亦在人群的歡呼聲中失去意識，暈倒在娜塔莎的懷裡。


	5. Chapter 5

(5)

"快點帶他出去！" 朗姆洛著急說，"我叫救護車！"  
"讓路！" 娜塔莎焦躁地嚷着，推開一個個堵路的人，"跟我讓開！"  
山姆連忙背住昏迷不醒的巴基跑出去，人群的歡呼聲掩蓋娜塔莎的叫嚷聲，作為巴基的每一個好友都擔憂着他的情況，而作為巴基摰友的史蒂夫這刻陶醉在沖昏頭腦的戀愛裡。

巴基送往急症室之後，便馬上被推進手術室，作為巴基手術的主診醫生朗姆洛的父親也連忙趕到醫院進行手術。

朗姆洛連忙通知巴基的家人，憂心忡忡的他們很快就趕到醫院，眾人坐在手術室的門外，只有麗貝卡大聲哭泣，身旁的娜塔莎擁住安慰她，他們等待着手術室的燈光熄滅時，醫生能告訴他們好消息。

"對不起！" 朗姆洛跟山姆向巴基的父母親，還有麗貝卡道歉  
"如果我們一早跟你們說他的情況的話，現在他也不會這樣...，溫妮姨姨、佐治叔叔，對不起！" 山姆低頭道歉說  
"吉米，到底發生什麼事情？"  
"他在兩個多月前患上了花吐病，一種無法痊癒的病，除了讓單戀的對象喜歡自己，親吻  
自己才能痊癒。可是我們再三追問他也不肯說出來。"

"什麼也幫不上忙，對不起。" 朗姆洛說，"真的對不起。"  
"總是一個人撐住，這個蠢孩子，" 溫妮哭着說，"爸爸，這真的像你。"  
"真的是.." 佐治勉強笑起來，讓溫妮在自己懷裡哭泣

每個人都坐立不安，不時盯着手錶來看，每分每秒也很漫長。手術時間已經過了三個多小時，手術室的燈光仍未熄滅，朗姆洛從便利店買了食物，沒有人有任何食欲或是睡意，除了哭得太耐而睡着的麗貝卡以外，他們只是靜靜地坐在這裡，忍受漫長時間的煎熬。

經歷五小時的手術終於完成，手術室的燈光終於熄滅， 朗姆洛的爸爸從手術室走出來。

"朗姆洛先生，吉米的情況如何？" 他們站到醫生身旁，詢問巴基的情況  
"巴恩斯的情況十分不理想。他這個病本來已經是罕有，因此暫未有先例知道更多關於這個病。不過依照他現在的情況來說，情況真的很差，內臟大量出血，而且他部分的內臟開始衰竭，肺部開始纖維化，照過X光的結果得知他身體內的器官都長出細小的花朵，這些花朵都寄生在他的器官吸取營養成長，再這樣下去，相信巴恩斯會因為內臟衰竭而死亡。" 朗姆洛的爸爸說

"那..吉米他..還有多久時間？" 佐治抱緊懷裡的溫妮問道  
"兩星期。倘若他的情況持續變壞，恐怕可能..."  
"父親，真的沒有其他辦法拖延嗎？" 朗姆洛抓緊他父親的醫生袍  
"對不起。"

不久，戴上氧氣罩呼吸臥倒在病床上的巴基，被護士推上病房。  
"吉米！" 看到巴基蒼白虛弱難受的臉頰，令溫妮難受得跪在地上哽咽，佐治亦只能做的事也只有抱緊安慰她而已。

山姆他們也會在放學後的時間探望仍處於昏迷的巴基，不過他的情況沒有好轉，一直處於高燒的狀態，內臟衰竭加上高燒引致的肺炎，除了需要氧氣機協助呼吸外，他雙手因為需要靜脈注射而插滿針管，令蒼白瘦削的手變得紫腫起來。溫妮從未休息，一直留在巴基身邊陪伴她，即使山姆他們來到，也不願離開，牢牢緊握巴基的手。

突然溫妮握住的手，微微動了，昏迷數天的巴基終於醒過來。

"媽..媽...？" 巴基的聲線沙啞  
"吉米你醒過來了！" 溫妮輕撫巴基燙熱的臉頰，"你醒過來真的太好了！" 溫妮靠住巴基的身子哭起來，身後的佐治摸過他的額頭，同時輕拍溫妮的背脊安慰她。  
"對不起..爸爸、媽媽！對不起.." 巴基的淚水忍不住眼眶掉下來  
"傻孩子！" 佐治打亂巴基凌亂的頭髮  
"咳..咳.."，巴基在氧氣罩內咳出血來  
"我去找醫生。"

"這些情況是會正常發生，除了他胸口異常疼痛，沒法正常呼吸的時候就定必馬上找醫生。"  
知道巴基暫時穩定後，他們都鬆了口氣  
"姨姨，先回去休息！這幾天來你也從未休息。今天是周末，讓我輪班留守照顧他。" 山姆說  
"先回去休息吧，媽媽。" 巴基虛弱地說，經過多次說服下溫妮才願意最後跟佐治回家休息

"吶，笨蛋。你想要什麼時候才告訴我他是誰。"  
"嗯.." 睡意的來襲下的巴基睡着了  
"你知道嗎？" 山姆看到睡着巴基的睡顏自言自語，"你睡了整整三天，這幾天來，大家都很擔心你，而且我很寂寞啊，很久沒有被你罵我是鳥人啊？吶，笨蛋。那個人到底是誰？為什麼就是不能告訴我們，不告訴史蒂夫。哈..難道你真的喜歡上史蒂夫嗎？你總是獨自背負所有東西。你看，我寬厚的肩膀，能跟你分擔啊！"

"你才為男子漢，難道你捨得讓女人為你而哭嗎？" 山姆摸了摸巴基額頭上的冰袋  
"冰袋內的冰差不多也溶掉了吧，等一下，我替你換掉。" 說畢，山姆離開病房

好難受，胸口像被火燒般燙熱的疼痛，很辛苦，連呼吸也溺水般無法正常呼吸，巴基很想大聲叫喊，即使他聲嘶力竭地大叫，卻連一個字也無法吐出來，他只能無力喘息 。

"哈.." 即使戴了氧氣罩，巴基仍然感到呼吸困難  
"...史..蒂..夫.." 他艱難吐出這幾個字

"什麼？這個時候還有精力叫史蒂夫？他已經屬於我的，你沒有資格再叫他的名字。"

"哈..." 巴基脖子被人捻住，同時他被拿掉氧氣罩，他用力的掙扎在對方眼裡只是徒勞無功

巴基努力睜開雙眼，朦朧間他看到面前的人提手一巴拳拍打在他的臉頰，轉瞬本來燙紅的臉就變得更紅腫，另一隻手則帶住剪刀，渾身無力的他根本無能力反抗。

"詹姆斯．布坎南．巴恩斯。我從第一眼看到你就已經憎恨你，你知道嗎，我用了多少方法，有多困難才能接近史蒂夫嗎？"

"佩..吉..？" 巴基從喉嚨艱辛地吐出這兩個字

"就是因為你！" 佩吉從袋子拿着剪刀，接着狠狠將剪刀插進巴基胸口後，抽出剪刀後再一次刺進他的胸口，這次她把剪刀刺得更深，貫穿巴基的胸口後再抽出來，大量鮮血接連不斷從他胸口淌出，把白色的被單染上鮮紅。

"你..咳.." 鮮血從巴基的嘴裡吐出

"這兩個多月我一直假裝生病，真的很辛苦，不時要假裝咳嗽，吐出花瓣，不過只有這個辦法才能把史蒂夫留在自己身邊。"

"嗯..哈.." 佩吉把手指插在巴基胸口的傷口裡不斷攪動，疼得他叫喊出來  
"對唷。一切都是模仿你的。模仿你患上的花吐病，既然你不想告訴史蒂夫，讓他擔心你。那麼留在史蒂夫身邊這個機會當然要珍惜，讓他關心照顧自己。"

"你...欺騙..史蒂夫，欺騙他對你的溫柔.." 鮮血伴隨巴基的話語不斷淌出  
"為了我的目的，我什麼都願意辦，即使要對他說謊言！"  
"不過這都只能怪史蒂夫太笨，什麼都願意相信我！他不知道我為了跟他在一起而欺騙他，還由此成功令他對我一心一意，說希望陪伴我到未來，到生命的盡頭什麼的，他真的太可愛！他一直被蒙在鼓裡，不知道自己青梅竹馬的摰友原來一直喜歡的對象是自己，而去選擇其他人，把對摰友的感情卻很笨地把這種感情投放於他人身上，還以為自己喜歡的是其他人，選擇成為別人的伴侶，還不知道自己的摰友因為自己患上這個絕症，即使自己快要死掉，也不願意告訴他。"

"明明你就是知道一切，為什麼就是不告訴他？"

"咳..不要..告訴他....."

"自己快要死掉的時候，還想裝酷嗎？哈哈" 佩吉強忍不住大笑  
"你還覺得自己還有這個機會嗎，巴恩斯？你只是一個快要死掉的人，史蒂夫只會是屬於我佩吉．卡特一人的。"  
當佩吉伸起拿住剪刀的手想要再一次刺向巴基時，被門外的叫喊聲嚇倒了

"巴基！" "巴恩斯！"  
山姆在回病房的途中碰上史蒂夫，打算一同回到巴基的病房，卻在他病房門前，目睹事情的一切，包括所有的真相以及謊言。兩人趕快上前保護受傷的巴基，史蒂夫用被單牢牢掩住胸口大量出血的傷口，而山姆急速按下叫喚醫生的按掣，接着找來更多的毛巾掩住巴基的傷口。

"佩吉，你剛才說的話都是真嗎？" 史蒂夫憤怒地說，"一切都是謊言嗎？"  
"不..，史蒂夫！你聽我說..." 佩吉焦急說  
"不..你欺騙我，你假裝生病，騙取我的同情心，騙取我對你的信任還有感情....，還有傷害巴基，我對你很失望。這兩個月來，你一直都不讓我接近巴基的理由就是這個嗎？你就是害怕我會知道我其實一直喜歡的人不是你，而是巴基嗎？"

"史蒂夫，不是這樣。我愛你，這樣不是假的。"  
"我不想再看見你，你以後都不要在我面前出現。"  
"史蒂夫，你聽我說..求求你..."  
"出去！！"  
"對不起。"

"巴基！！不要睡！！"  
"笨蛋！！你不要去睡啊！！" 山姆輕拍巴基的臉頰

"史蒂夫....山姆..." 巴基微微張開嘴唇

"對呀，是我們。巴克，不要睡了！"

兩人不斷叫喚巴基的名字，他們用力掩住無法止血的傷口，傷口的疼痛令呼吸也要拉扯整個人的神經，巴基聽到兩人的叫喚卻無法回應，意識漸漸遠去，最後昏倒了。不久，醫生趕到便馬上推巴基到手術室進行緊急手術。

"巴克！" 史蒂整個人無力攤在手術室外的椅子上，"我真的很笨，為什麼我就不能早點發現，而且還有別人告訴自己才發現自己對他的心意，再者現在一切也太遲了。"

史蒂夫把自己靠住膝蓋，任由淚水掉下來。

"嘿，隊長。即使我問了他很多次他也不告訴我們，我想他是不想讓你擔心。而且他害怕他跟你告白的話會成為你的負擔，所以你寧願自己背負，也不願意告訴其他人。"

"史蒂夫，一切也未算遲啊！" 山姆推推史蒂夫的肩膀  
"他會原諒我嗎？"  
"你無論做什麼事情，他也無法對你生氣啊！"  
"山姆！感謝你。"  
"隊長，什麼時候我也在你的左邊，支持你！"

瞭解自己做了無法挽救的事情面感到懊悔的佩吉，沉默地站在一旁，她要和巴基的家人道歉，所有事情都是因為她一人才令事情變得無法挽救的局面，還傷口了自己喜歡她所喜歡的人。

溫妮他們得知消息後也紛紛趕到醫院，等待手術的結束。三小時後，負責急救的醫生從手術室走出來，神色沉重，還未等到溫妮他們詢問，醫生已經主動說明手術情況。

"病人的情況十分不理想，胸口傷口完全貫穿他的肺部，傷口無法止血，失血過多變得更虛弱的情況下，他的身體無法再承受手術，他現在只能撐最多數小時。 我們已經盡力，對不起。"

醫生再次道歉後離開，接着護士推着巴基的病床從手術室出來移轉至病房。雖然巴基戴上氧氣罩，醫生亦注射了鎮靜的止痛藥，但病床上的巴基仍然痛苦地呼吸着，胸口的傷口把純白的紗布染上血色，只是看着他，也能感受他撕心裂肺的痛。

"吉米。" 溫妮連忙想要跟巴基去病房  
"巴恩斯的媽媽。" 佩吉打斷了溫妮的步伐，"請你等一等。我有事情想告訴你。"  
"對不起。巴恩斯會弄成這樣，一切都是我的錯。真的對不起。如果我不是為了讓史蒂夫留在自己身邊而不擇手段，還似發瘋似的，傷害他的話，巴恩斯是不會弄成這樣。對不起。一切都是我佩吉．卡特的錯。我不會請求你原諒我，即使現在我再做任何事情也是於事無補，但最少我也要向你道歉。"

"你要道歉的對象不是我。" 溫妮繼續說，"身為母親，我會恨你傷害我的兒子。但同時我也希望你能改過自身，不要再犯錯。"

"對不起。" 接着佩吉跟住溫妮她們的身後進入病房

"吉米！" 溫妮輕撫巴基佈滿冷汗的額頭  
"爸爸，媽媽…咳咳"

巴基呼吸間帶着喘鳴，他的手掩住胸口，強忍着傷口的痛楚，掙扎想要坐起來，但是手腕佈滿刺眼的針管，說明他現在有多麽虛弱。即使巴基不想依靠任何人，卻需要他人協助才能坐起來，溫妮小心奕奕扶起他，用枕頭放在背脊讓他靠在坐起來。只是簡單坐起來的動作，對現在的巴基而言是十分困難的，他只是輕輕擺動身體，身體也疼得快要死，胸口的傷口仿佛裂得更開，淌出更多鮮血。  
"哥哥!!"麗貝卡靠住巴基抓住被單哭泣  
"貝…卡，不要哭…咳。哭就不…漂亮。" 巴基的拭去麗貝卡的眼淚安慰她，"你要乖啊…不要讓爸媽擔憂。" 巴基虛弱地說

"咳…咳" 他掩住傷口咳嗽起來，"爸媽，對不起。"  
淚水忍不住從眼眶掉下來，"無法照顧你們…對不起…咳咳"

"笨孩子…" 溫妮貝卡擁住巴基哭泣，佐治張開寛大的雙手包裹住懷裡的三人  
"不要擔心，詹姆斯。我會好好照顧你媽媽，還有貝卡。" 佐治紅着眼向巴基說

"咳…爸爸" 巴基哽咽

"我們也會看着溫妮姨姨他們，所以不用擔心，笨蛋。" 山姆上前握住巴基的手，嗚咽說  
"詹姆斯，我也會看着鳥人，確保他不會亂來。" 娜塔莎臉上的妝容因為眼淚面拭去部分妝顏  
"哭…的女孩子，不好看…" 巴基虛弱地說  
"有我在，不要擔心。" 朗姆洛輕撫巴基的額頭，"我會看着他們。" 巴基微微點頭  
"感謝你..布洛克。"

"不要哭了，你們，還有媽媽。我想看到你們的笑容。" 巴基拭去眼角的淚水，露出燦爛的笑容。

"咳咳…"

"巴恩斯，對不起。如果不是我..，你不會變成這樣。我不期盼你會原諒我，但真的對不起。"  
佩吉內疚地走上前向巴基道歉，懊悔地說道，她不肯抬頭跟他對視

"咳咳...我原諒你。你還有機會去改錯，還有時間去彌補一切，向史蒂夫贖罪，照顧還有留在他身邊陪伴他。"

"不，巴基！只有你一人是無法取代。我沒有辦法跟你以外的人在一起。"站在角落不敢上前的史蒂夫叫喊

"咳咳..史蒂夫...咳咳.." 他弓起身子摀住嘴巴咳嗽  
"史蒂夫..讓我看看你.." 大量鮮血隨巴基的嘴角吐出，把身下的衣物還有被單再次染成鮮紅  
"巴基！！" 史蒂夫走上前，接過巴基靠在自己懷裡，抱緊着他

"咳咳..咳咳.." 再掩也掩不住，染上鮮血的白色桔梗花瓣從巴基嘴裡吐出  
"不要碰...咳咳.." 他虛弱的推開想要掩住史蒂夫想要掩住自己嘴巴的手

"巴克..."  
"你能重新一次接受我嗎？"

史蒂夫熱淚盈眶地低下看向懷裡的人，抹掉他掉出眼眶的淚水，懷裡的巴基抬頭望向史蒂夫，不理會嘴角淌下的花瓣繼續說，

"現在...我已經再沒有時間....已經沒有能力再去愛你.."  
"對不起，史蒂夫..咳咳" 染上鮮血的白色桔梗花瓣已經佈滿病床

"向前走，move on.....史蒂夫。" 巴基伸出手同樣拭去史蒂夫的淚水  
"我不值得。"  
"你值得去找一個真正愛你的人。" 巴基喘息緩慢地說，眼神看向佩吉 ，史蒂夫跟隨他看向她  
"以後我也再沒有辦法看着你，所以你不要再做蠢事。" 淚水從巴基悲傷的臉無聲地流下來，他，只任憑眼淚不停地往下流，連哭聲也沒有。

"所有蠢事都被你帶走了，混蛋..." 史蒂夫抱住懷裡巴基哽咽

"哈...史蒂薇，真想和你再一次去看星星..." 巴基有氣無力地笑道  
"巴基哥哥，你反口！你說過會一直保護我，陪伴我直到我們生命的盡頭。" 史蒂夫哽咽說  
"對...我說過絕不食言..但是....巴基哥哥我不能再履行對你的承諾..."  
"對不起...史蒂薇..說過不會向你說大話，卻總是向你說謊.."  
"不，巴克！你從來也沒有跟我說謊！"

"巴克，我們還要一起去未來！"  
"巴基！" 史蒂夫輕輕搖晃懷裡的人，輕拍巴基的臉頰，但是對方沒有回應他

"傻瓜....我永遠也愛你..." 巴基用着只有史蒂夫才能聽到的聲線說

巴基的呼吸越漸微弱，接駁巴基脈搏器，發出刺耳的聲音，顯示屏上代表巴基脈搏的線再沒有任何起伏。

"混蛋..." 史蒂夫抱緊懷裡巴基的身子放聲大哭，不久，整個病房都充滿撕心裂肺的哭泣聲。

傳說中桔梗花開代表幸福再度降臨。當幸福降臨時，有的人能抓住幸福，有的人卻註定與它失之交臂，抓不住它，也留不住花。所以桔梗花就有了雙層含義——永恆的愛和無望的愛，永恆的愛雖然無望卻愛瞭然而無悔愛不變。

"對不起，巴克，我愛你。" 他俯身吻上巴基冰涼的嘴唇

(完)


End file.
